Brainwashed
by lloydgarmadon123
Summary: Kai gets brainwashed and he has to fight his brothers. what will happen to them, will Kai stay evil forever… my first story so please cut me some slack. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys this is my first story so cut me some slack. Anyways enjoy, R&R :)

Takes place right after only one can remain, ep

disclaimer: I do not own lego ninjago.

rated T because I'm scared ill get removed

 **Chapter 1 Kai**

I woke up sore and bruised, my eyes took awhile to get used to the darkness as i studied my surroundings.

Where am I? I questioned myself but no sudden answer hit me.. I was chained to a wall, there was nothing else strange about this place, it kind of reminded me of a prison, with long steel bars covering the only window and looming cold bricks above me. I searched through my memory for anything that would help me escape this horrid place, but came out blank. Then i panicked as i realized i didn't even know who I was? I racked my brains trying to remember anything. A face, a name, or even a place. A name popped into my head, the only thing i could remember was a name. Skylar. Was she a friend? An enemy? Was she related to me somehow?

These questions swooped through my head as i tried to piece the clues.

One thing i did know is that i needed to get out of here.

AN: hope you liked it anyway left with a cliff hanger. what will happen to kai…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys sorry i haven't been on lately i had a really bad headache anyway heres chapter 2.

if your wondering Chens already stolen their powers. (i know its confusing)

anyway R&R :)

 **Chapter 2 Zane**

I woke to the sound of screaming, my eyes flew open as i headed above deck. i listened and looked in vain as i saw nothing but darkness and heard nothing but the gentle waves lapping against the bounty. i sighed and returned back below deck, it was then i realized that Kai wasn't in his bed. i shrugged as i thought i was hallucinating and returned to bed. i dreamed about the apocalyptic island, Chen's the psychotic ruler Master Chen. I remembered from last time we were there, the place was flooded with guards. Master Chen was a man in his 20's trying to take over the world and stole our powers last time we were there. We never really got them back. He keeps our powers and all the others he stole in a staff he never leaves anywhere without, which has enough power to destroy the world! I woke; sunlight filling the room as Lloyd shook me awake, a worried expression on his face.

A/N Dun Dun Dun. what will happen, sorry i know this chapter sucked but i promise chapter 3 will be better….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys just so you know Chen hasn't stolen lloyds power yet.

Disclaimer: i do not own ninjago or this cover image.

Just remember this is my first fan fiction so Plz don't be too harsh.

anyway chapter 3 is here

Enjoy :)

 **Chapter 3 Kai**

There were voices and they were getting closer...

I couldn't seem to understand what they were saying as it wasn't english. One of them opened the door to my gloomy temporary "home"

if thats what you would call it. The other one said with a gruffly accent "Master Chen will see you now." Chen? could I trust him? Was he good or bad? Then i decided i couldn't trust anyone, at least not for the time being. I took a closer look at the two…. things i couldn't describe them any other way. As they bent down to unlock the chains off my hands I noticed they both had a tattoo of a purple dragon on their backs. They lead me down the corridor and i looked around in awe, this place was amazing with paintings of people, ancient artifacts and even a chandelier.!

Finally they took me to a spacious and simple room flooded with guards, in the middle sat a priceless throne, on it was a man- about 20's. He wore purple robes and a mesmerizing staff that had every color in it except….. I scrunched up my brow in concentration Green. Every color except green.

I reluctantly took my eyes off the beautiful staff ask looked at the man as he spoke in a booming voice

"Hello Kai"

A/N I know this chapter sucks probably one of my worst. But remember i promise the story will get better and this is my first fan fiction zoo i was stuck for ideas. I'll post chapter 4 ASAP review if you want me to keep this story going…

anyway bye for know Lloyd Garmadon 123 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys sorry i have't updated all week. been busy with tests and stuff.

Disclaimer: i don't own ninjago (duh)

Hey i have a question for you guys, on my stories it says 90 days life. what happens when the 90 days are up?!

will my story disappear or something, Plz tell me I'm worried.

anyway enjoy chapter 4.

 **Chapter 4 Lloyd**

when the alarm clock first went off i was already awake waiting for it to ring.I jumped out of bed, got changed and brushed my teeth in less than 60 seconds. I then turned the alarm off and glanced at the others as i flipped the light switch on, everyone continued sleeping peacefully it was then I realized that Kai wasn't in his bed. He must already be above deck I reassured myself, I headed there but didn't see any sign of life I started to worry and realized the best thing to do was wake the others up. I sprinted down-stairs, one by one shook them all awake. They all groaned and sat up."What" Jay grumbled, in the rush i'd forgotten Jays' most important rule. Never wake him up in the morning, he will stay grumpy all day. "Kai's missing" I said. "What! if this is a joke Lloyd its not funny." Cole answered. I opened my mouth to reply but Zane bet me to it. "Its not a joke" He said in his funny robot voice "I didn't see him last night, but I thought I was hallucinating." Do robots hallucinate? I wondered, but shook the thought out of my head. we had more important things t worry about. "But where is he?" Jay asked his grouchiness now faded away for the fear of his brother.

"I don't know but we have to find him" I said calmly. But on the inside I was shaking I hoped he was all right…..

A/N Hey guys sorry it was so short, anyways I have just enough time to do another chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'm back did you miss me

Kai: yep we all did now can I tell them what happens to me..

A/N: NO! you'll ruin the story anyway heres chapter 5

Kai: Lloyd Garmadon 123 does not own lego Ninjago.

A/N: Why are you still here Kai get back in the Story.

Kai: Fine..

 **Chapter 5 Kai**

I stared blankly at the guy, Kai? Was he talking to me? Was that my name?

The man laughed and seemed to read my mind "Yes your'e Kai, and I'm Master Chen!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him the words seemed strange to say.

"Oh right, you don't remember" He replied an evil smirk on his face.

"You" I glanced at him my voice hard "you stole my memories"

(Okay so technically you're not supposed to remember you lost you're memories but I ran out of ideas.)

"Give it back to me!" I shouted

"Oh.… someones grumpy, I'm afraid I can't do that if i'm going to brainwash you." he replied unsmiling.

I was shocked for a second , "You can't be serious, why would you do something like this." I argued

"Oh i'm dead serious, if i'm going to catch your friends I need you're help"

I gazed at him "friends?, I have friends?"

"Oh yes" He stated " and they're probably already looking for you…"

He snickered as he saw my face look of confused and shocked. He continued

"Obviously, you won't remember anyone, especially Skylor"

(If you're wondering he doesn't remember Skylor as Chens daughter.)

I gasped as I recognized the name, I looked him in the eye as I stubbornly said "You're not going to brainwash me."

There was a greedy hunger in his eyes as he said "Try and stop me."

A/N: NOOOOO….. what will happen to Kai.

Kai: I know why don't I tell you….

A/N: STOP RUINING THE STORY KAI…..

(Kai grumbling) fine but I can tell you this, Chapter six is going to be epic!

A/N: until next time.

Kai: remember to R&R! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys heres chapter 6

Kai: Did you know that this chapter is...

A/N: KAI! don't spoil anything, if you weren't the main character i would...

Kai: you would what..

A/N: ARG! anyway heres chapter 6 before i lose my patience.

 **Chapter 6 Jay**

As soon as Lloyd woke me up I was already feeling grouchy, but as soon I looked at him in shock and my grumpiness was replaced with concern for my brother. As soon as we all were changed and ready, we rushed into the engine room. Sensei Wu and Nya were already up, we told them our suspicions, that the purple anacondrai warriors had kidnapped him and took him back to Chen's Island.

Nya sunk to the ground sobbing for her brother, I sat next to her comforting her. Sensei looked worried "If he's been kidnapped by Chen we need to get him back quickly." Cole looked at Sensei, confused "Were already ready lets go…"

"No!" Sensei interrupted "they want you to come don't you see it's a trap!"

Nya started weeping, she was shaking as I pulled her into a hug.

My eyes blazed with anger as I realized what he was saying, "So you're telling us that our brother just got kidnapped and we have to stand here like statues and DO NOTHING!" I yelled "I'm going to find him no matter what you say."

"Uncle" Lloyd said his voice calm "there must be a way to save Kai"

Sensei sighed "There is but I know that you won't like it" He says, looking over at the 3 of us.

"I have decided that only Lloyd should go," Zane looked alarmed "But sensei if they discover Lloyd won't he be in danger as well."

Cole nodded thinking "Lloyd does have powers, and us three don't.."

Lloyd nodded it was the best option "I'll do it for Kai's sake."

I looked at the young teen with a brave face on "Stay safe though we don't want you missing to" I say only half joking.

Lloyd nodded and tried but failed to make a warming smile.

"Don't worry i'll bring him back safe and sound."

Nya looked up hope written on her face as she took command of the situation, she handed Lloyd a backpack and said her confident voice coming back

"Okay this backpack has food, water and an emergency jetpack. (I know I had writers block)

Which activates when unzipping the second pocket, there are radio transmitters in your hood/ninja mask. Hard to spot easy to communicate so we'll be in contact with you the whole time." Sensei looked at his 15 year old nephew and spoke calmly "and remember Lloyd.."

"Uncle I'll be fine, i mean what could possibly go wrong.." he remarked

and before anyone could protest he jumped off the boat and onto his elemental dragon.

I watched him as landed on the island, I sighed as i took one more glance at the island now plunged into darkness and walked away…..

Kai: hey guys I can tell you quickly that chapter 7&8 is when I become evil. MUHAHAHAHA

A/N: seriously Kai you ruined the next chapter not to mention chapter 8! Now leave and never return.

Kai: Fine but first I've got to find someone to take my place to annoy the author.

*Pushes Lloyd onto screen*

Lloyd: hey hows it going guys.

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lloyd: see you next chapter guys and gals :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: yolo everyone I'm back with another chapter, sorry if I didn't update all week, I broke my arm on monday.

Lloyd: how has breaking your arm got to do with finishing this story? Oh and Btw you know you don't start a conversation by saying yolo right?

A/N: ARG! you're worse than Kai...

Lloyd: thats what Kai pays me for...

A/N: WAIT! WHAT?! he payed you to annoy me.!

Lloyd: well duh I wouldn't do it free, its not easy you know...

A/N: Lloyd go play you're video games...

Lloyd: YAAY!

A/N: phew he's gone, now I'd better start the story before he comes back..

 **Chapter 7 Lloyd**

As soon I landed on the island I sprinted down the beach I knew I didn't have long to find Kai

I just hoped I _Could_ find him in time.

I slowed down to a walk panting as I went as I told myself off Stop it Lloyd! I told myself

You _Will_ find Kai. You _Have_ to!

Finally after about 20 minutes of arguing to myself I reached the castle. I had to admit it was a tall and stunning castle.

I stopped for a second trying to find a way in, I grinned as i spotted an air vent.

I wrenched the air vent door open and jumped inside, trying to as quiet as possible I started crawling inch by inch, bit by bit.

This is stupid I told myself impatiently, i'm wasting time so I swung the backpack over my shoulder and unzipped the 2nd pocket.

The jetpack activated and after a few minutes I found Kai's cell,

just in time too. The jetpack just ran out of petrol, (or whatever they run on.)

I jumped in his cell and found him unconscious, Suddenly Nya came on the radio transmitter she sounded better than before way better.

"Did you find him?" Her concern still showing through, "Yes, but he's unconscious." I told her, she sighed relief in her voice, as she said "Wake him up and get out of there." So I followed her instructions and gently shook him awake.

His eyes flew open as he stared at me blankly, then I noticed something different about Kai.

"Um.. Nya What do I do if his eyes are red." My voice shook.

Sensei Wu had obviously yanked the microphone off Nya, "If his eyes are red then you need to get out of there NOW!" he yelled.

"I have a problem uncle.. I have no way to get _out_ " I layed a little stress on the last word.

Uncles voice came on "Hit him."

I hesitated before breaking the silence and shouting "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

I turned the radio transmitter off before he could say anything else, i wasn't going to hurt my friend no matter what.

While I was busy arguing with uncle I didn't notice Master Chen walk behind Kai, when I did though I glared a him irritated and annoyed.

"You, You, You… brainwashed Kai?!" I was outraged.

Master Chen smiled evilly "and now i'll brainwashed you too."

I looked at him disgusted "You'll Have to catch me first."

He laughed but no humor in his eyes " Done and done, Kai catch Lloyd for me."

"OF course" his voice seemed dull and nothing like his impatient, hotheaded self….

A/N: I'm going to stop there for now i'll try repost soon :)

Lloyd: O-h-k-ay first that is not really a omgie this is a real one XD.

A/N: How much did Kai pay you to annoy me?!

Lloyd: $100

A/N: i'll pay you $1000 dollars to stop you annoying me.

Lloyd: Is that more than one hundred?

A/N: yes

Lloyd: great I can get the new video game lego ninjago the shadow of ronin.

A/N: aren't you in that game?

Lloyd: well duh thats why I want it.

A/N: just stop bothering me.

Lloyd: Fine *walks off screen*

A/N: *sighs* finally sorry this chapter sucks so much.

Lloyd: I'm Back!

A/N: NOoooooooooo!


End file.
